Si tu savais
by CherryJonie
Summary: Appartement de Kakashi, 22h57 - Konoha.


_**Appartement de Kakashi, 22h57 - Konoha**_

_Après une soirée des plus amusantes chez Kakashi, tout le beau monde qui étaient venus pour la soirée s'éclipsaient au fur et à mesure. Asuma et Kurenai, partis les premiers. Suivit de Gai et sa fièvre de la jeunesse.. Anko ivre avait suivi le mouvement 15 minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Iruka. Yamato qui commençait à voir les étoiles fut raccompagnée par Shizune. Pour au final, ne restez plus personne. Enfin exceptée une. _

- Tu devrais rentrer aussi...

- Et laisser l'état des plus déplorables à ton appartement, non merci mais j'ai une conscience à tenir.

- _[rire] _Ok, ok mais je t'aide.

- C'était ce qui était prévu Kakashi _[rire]_

_L'état déplorable de l'appartement de Kakashi n'était pas si important mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir si tôt.. Lui n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir. Et dehors pour seul spectateur de cette histoire, la pluie y était présente. Il fut une bonne heure pour ranger et nettoyer proprement l'habitat de Kakashi._

_**Ces yeux...**_

_Je ne l'écoutais à peine... Elle devait sans doute me raconter quelque chose d'important. Peut-être par rapport à Asuma et Kurenai. Mais à ce moment même, je m'en fichais complètement. Ces yeux... Ces yeux... Ne regarde pas! Mais c'était déjà trop tard... Elle m'avait déjà envouté. _

_**Ces lèvres...**_

_Sa bouche bougeait lentement et sortait des mots que je n'essayais même pas de comprendre, tellement j'étais absorbé par ces lèvres... Divine et pulpeuse... Ne regarde pas... Ne regarde pas Kakashi. Surtout ne regarde pas... Trop tard! J'avais déjà envie de l'embrasser._

_**Son sourire...**_

_Mon Dieu son sourire. Un sourire des plus éclatants... Je crois que mon pauvre petit cœur ne supportera pas ce sourire... Non ne souris surtout pas, je t'en prie. Non n'esquisse même pas un moindre sourire, je t'en prie. Trop tard, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. _

_**Son regard... **_

_Non surtout pas. Surtout pas un regard vers moi et je ne tiendrais plus. Non je t'en prie, tu n'as même pas conscience de l'effet que tu me fais avec ton regard des plus enivrants.. Arrête! Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps comme ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de la force avec laquelle je me retiens de plonger encore et encore mes yeux dans les tiens pour capturer ce regard que tu m'offres à chaque fois. Non ne me regarde pas! Trop tard...J'étais scotché devant ton regard des plus affolants. _

_**Son rire... **_

_Ton rire. Ton rire. Ton rire. Non ne rit pas à cette blague idiote que je viens de te sortir. Non je t'en prie... Cristallin et mélodieux! Digne des plus belles mélodies. Tu l'accentues avec un regard des plus fiévreux. Je ne tiendrais pas.. Non je ne tiendrais pas de joindre ton rire au mien. Et voilà, je ris avec toi... Stupide blague qui me donne encore envie d'en faire une autre rien que pour sauvegarder encore une fois ton rire. C'était trop tard pour reculer. _

_**Dieu qu'elle est magnifique. **_

_**Dieu qu'elle me donne envie de rester auprès d'elle. **_

- Je Vais y aller Kakashi.

- Tu vas rentrer comment?

- Comment ça?

- Tu étais venue avec Anko et Shizune... Il n'y a plus de voiture et il pleut.

- Oh merde...

- Je peux te ramener... ou bien _[gêner] _

- Ou bien?

- Tu peux rester dormir..

- Je ne te dérangerais pas?

- Sakura ... tu ne me dérangent Jamais

- Hum ..

- Alors?

- Je veux bien passer la nuit ici.. _[sourire]_

_**Non, ne souris pas je t'en prie.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi?

_**Non... Non surtout ne pose pas tes mains sur moi.**_

- Kakashi ...

_**Ne soit pas inquiète. Sinon je vais tout gâcher. **_

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien

_Elle n'en croyait pas un mot... Elle l'avait vu la fixer, enfin plutôt la regarder de tout son être... Elle avait vu le regard poser sur ses lèvres... sur ses mains, sur son corps... sur sa voix... sur ses yeux... Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en ce moment même et les événements dans sa tête ne firent qu'accentuer son excitation. Ils se désiraient... Ils s'aimaient... Ils se voulaient... Ils voulaient tout simplement._

- Kakashi ...

- Hum?

- Est ...

_Oui. Elle allait craquer... Elle remis en place une mèche de cheveux et essaya de calmer sa nervosité. Kakashi ne se doutait absolument pas de l'état dans lequel il la mettait... Elle sortit une absurdité qui fit rire Kakashi. Elle le regarda... Ce genre de regard qui change tout. Ce genre de regard fiévreux. Ce genre de regard que Kakashi ne voulait pas voir, parce qu'il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait une pensé cohérente. _

_**Mon cœur bat tellement vite s'en est affolant... Mon dieu.**_

_L'ambiance avait changé. Elle était devenue électrique et emplie de désir. Ils se rapprochaient lentement pour garder une empreinte de ce moment. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue... Sakura ferma tendrement les yeux, pour garder cette empreinte. Pour se délecter du moment présent. Elle rouvrit ses yeux. _

_Dans un murmure des plus intimes. _

_- Sakura ..._

_- Chut ..._

_- Saku ..._

_Feux d'artifice. Explosion de sentiment. Baisée inattendue. Baiser des plus enivrants. Corps et âme. Ils étaient fiévreux d'envie. Fiévreux de ce moment. C'était un baiser des plus délectables que l'on puisse trouver dans ce bas monde. Leurs sentiments étaient ce qui avait de plus pur et sincère. C'était beau. C'était bon. Ils en voulaient plus. Encore plus. A n'en plus respirer. _

_- Est ..._

_- Ne t'arrête surtout... pas maintenant... Kakashi_

_- Jamais..._

_Il la plaqua contre le mur et la contempla. Oui, il était trop tard mais ça il s'en fichait. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Le désir incommensurable qu'il avait pour elle. Sakura... Sakura... Bon dieu que ce nom était beau. Bon dieu qu'il la voulait. Bon dieu qu'ils se désiraient. Le désir montait encore et encore. S'en se stopper, ils se dévoraient du regard et elle coupa court à tout ça en l'embrassa de plus belle. Fessant virevolter les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur eux. Ils se touchèrent... encore et encore. Se délectant à en vouloir encore plus. Des gémissements. Des embrassades s'étouffant sous un désir brulant. Oui ce soir est ce jusqu'au bout du monde. Ils finirent la nuit sous des baisers brulant et des déclarations des plus intimes. _

_- C'est dingue..._

_- Quoi, Kakashi?_

_- Tes lèvres... _

_- Kakashi ..._

_- Quand tu murmures mon nom..._

_- Kakashi ..._

_- Je me demande comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps... Sakura_

_- ..._

_- Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas t'avoir embrasser plutôt..._

_- Et moi donc._

_- Sakura ..._

_- Chut...ne parle pas. _

_Les paroles étaient inutiles en cet instant même. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour tout savoir. Kakashi avait promis de ne pas craquer mais il s'en fichait. Sakura le désirait tout autant que lui. L'aimait tout autant que lui. C'était ce qui importait le plus. Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au bout de leur vie. La pluie pour seul spectateur était comblé de voir deux être aussi aimant s'aimer à tout jamais. _

_••••••••••_

_N'oubliez de me donner votre avis sur ce One-Shot. _

_Que la fougue de la jeunesse vous guide à travers les étoiles._

_Vive le KakaSaku Haha.  
_

_P.S: Si vous voyez des fautes, merci de me le souligner et je corrigerais dans le temps qui m'ait donner. _


End file.
